


Bouquets

by WanderingMystic



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Mention of Sebastian, Stardew Valley - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingMystic/pseuds/WanderingMystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane receives a letter from the farmer telling to come to the farm that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouquets

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya,  
> So this was written the day after my previous Shane/Farmer story so it may not be the best written, but I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it.

Good morning Shane,  
I hope Marnie gives you this letter. Please meet me at my farm outside of town tonight when you get off of work. I'm sorry I couldn't deliver this myself, but I have errands to run and you weren't awake when I dropped by. I will have beer at my place so don't worry about picking yourself up a drink. I'll hopefully see you tonight.  
-The Farmer

Shane reread the letter as he drank his morning coffee before heading out to work. "So, are you gonna head over there tonight?" Marnie asked from the cash register.  
"Yeah, I suppose I should. It might be important." Shane said without looking up from the letter. Marnie smirked at Shane as he grabbed his jacket and left for his walk to work. Despite how rude Shane was when he met the farmer, they had grown fairly close. It had been three years since the farmer moved into the rundown farm outside of town, and since then they had become Shane's drinking buddy, moral support, and best friend. He spent almost all of his free time with them doing whatever they wanted. They were who Shane called if things were getting bad. He relied on them for everything, and they were more than happy to help. The farmer was the most important person in Shane's life. Marnie had been pushing Shane to buy the farmer a bouquet and finally make it official. But Shane didn't see the farmer as more than a friend, right? He wandered into work, nodded at the zombie of a cashier, and went to work.  
TIME SKIP  
"Alright Shane, your shift is over. You can head out." His boss said from his desk in the front of the store. Shane put away the unfinished stock and headed out. The chill of the wind crept down Shane's spine as he shoved his hands in his pockets in an attempt to warm them. In one of his pockets was a sheet of paper, and Shane remembered the letter from earlier that day. He sighed as he walked across town towards the farm.  
Shane arrived to the farmer sitting on their porch with beers next to them. He sat down next to them and grabbed himself a beer. He popped the cap and took a swig before realizing the look on the farmer's face. They looked sad, like something was really bothering them. "Hey, what's going on? Is everything alright?" Shane said, concern laced through his voice. The farmer sighed before speaking. "Sebastian attempted to give me a bouquet last night."  
Shane felt his chest tighten and rage boiling inside of him immediately. He took a deep breath and straightened his back. That bastard. Shane stared straight ahead, afraid that the farmer would be able to see the rage in his eyes. That complete and utter bastard.  
Sebastian was the only other person the farmer spent a lot of time with. They talked about comic books and played games until the early hours of the morning when they were together. Sebastian made the farmer very happy. And Shane hated it. He wanted to be the farmer's happiness, he wanted to mean as much to the farmer as they did to him. Seeing how the farmer seemed to look at Sebastian made Shane feel a mixture of depression and rage, and he never knew why. He wanted the farmer to be happy, he really did, but at the same time he wanted to be the reason. He wanted them to look at him with happiness and...love. He wanted to hold the farmer when they were upset, he wanted to hug the farmer tightly everytime things went wrong, he wanted to kiss the farmer goodbye every morning, and cuddle them every night. Shane finally came to the realization of why he had these feelings. He loved them. He was in love with the person he considered to be his best friend.  
"Hey Shane, are you alright?" The farmer asked worriedly. Shane snapped back to reality to see the farmer looking concerned at him. "Oh yeah, I'm alright, what did you say? What happened?" Shane responded, his voice shaking. He downed the rest of his beer in one swig and the farmer continued. "He told me there was no one else on this earth for him, and that I make him happy for the first time in his entire life..." The farmer paused when they saw that Shane looked even more broken than usual.  
Shane was breaking with every single word the farmer said. It was hitting him harder than he could have ever fathomed. "If he will make you happy then that's all that matters. I just want you to be happy and so I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy..." Shane began to ramble as he felt himself begin to tear up. He had been broken for so many years and the farmer made him truly happy. In the blink of an eye, his chance at true happiness was gone. Taken by some son of a bitch who didn't deserve the farmer.  
"Shane, I turned him down. He's a good friend, but I don't care about him like that." Shane stared baffled at the farmer. He opened his mouth, but couldn't find the words he was looking for. "Shane, did you really think that I would date Sebastian?" The farmer asked. "Well, I mean yeah I guess so. You seem happy when you're with him and all..." Shane trailed off still trying to process everything that was happening.  
"I mean I have fun when we're together, but I can't rely on him for anything. He is someone I go to for fun and games, not love." The farmer shrugged and grabbed a beer. "It doesn't seem like it's bothering you, why did you look so sad when I showed up?" Shane asked, thinking back to when he first walked up to the farm that evening. "Oh, because I feel bad for having to turn him down. He is one of my closest friends and I didn't want to have to hurt him. I told him there was someone else and that I was sorry, but I just wanted to stay friends." The farmer drank the entire beer in one swift drink. "S..someone else?" Shane asked, the same dreadful feeling coming back for the second time that night. He looked at the farmer to see them blushing a furious shade of red. "Oh yeah, I've kinda fallen for someone here in town.." The farmer said, avoiding Shane's eyes. Shane's heart dropped. The doctor, the neighborhood football jock, Sebastian's friend, it could be any of them. The farmer had found love and it hurt Shane. It hurt Shane like no other pain he had ever felt. The farmer excused them self and walked into the house. Shane put his face in his hands. He had lost his chance at happiness, a chance to start anew, he had lost the farmer's love.  
Shane heard the door open and shut again. "Hey Shane, I have something for you." He heard the farmer whisper to him. He slowly lifted his head to see a beautiful arrangement of flowers being handed to him by the farmer. He took them gently from their grasp. "But...I don't understand. You deserve more than anything I could ever give you. I'm an alcoholic who does nothing but work, drink, and sleep. All I could give you is my love, and in the grand scheme of things, that's not worth much. I love you with all my heart, but you deserve more than me." Shane said, believing every word of it. "Shane, you are so much more than any of that. You mean more to me than anyone else in this world of ours. I've never felt love like the love I have for you. You deserve more than me, but I'm willing to give you all of me in hopes that it will be enough." The farmer said with a smile. Shane looked down at the flowers again, then back to the farmer. "Are you sure this is what you want? I'm a depressed alcoholic who works a dead end job..." Shane was cut off my the farmer putting their hand on his face. "There is nothing I want more than to be with you Shane." They said, "will you please be mine?" Shane smiled and leaned forward for a kiss.  
The farmer was settled into Shane's arms while talking about the chickens and drinking beer. Shane smiled to himself. There was nothing he could want more than this. He was finally truly happy. He kissed the top of the farmer's head and began to fantasize about what the future held.


End file.
